


The Maypole and the Codpiece

by Tseecka



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dress Up, Inspired by Krod Mandoon, M/M, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Primeval fans, like myself, who couldn't contain their giggles at James Murray's codpiece in Krod Mandoon. </p><p>----</p><p>Nick and Stephen attend a Renaissance Faire; Nick is floored by the outfit his lover is wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maypole and the Codpiece

Nick stared at Stephen in horror, then back at the flyer in his hand. 

"You've got to be kidding me." 

"It's for a great cause," Stephen argued back. "The grad students came up with it all on their own, to fund the dig they want to participate in next summer. I couldn't very well say no--and neither can you. You're the face of the department, after all." 

Nick sighed, looking back down at the flyer. "Ye Olde Renaissance Faire," he muttered, distressed. "And I suppose that means I have to dress up."

"What do you think this is for?" Stephen asked nonchalantly, and stroked his growing facial hair. Nick stared at him blankly, and shook his head. 

"I've no idea what to go as. What are you doing for a costume? Not just the beard, certainly?" Stephen gave him a coy wink. 

"You'll find out."

* * *

 

The day of the Faire arrived, and Nick had to admit, it was a fun time. There were all sorts of activities and booths set out on the CMU athletic fields, with the students all milling about in costume. Really, it was just a glorified bake sale with the adult equivalent of clowns and bouncy-castles, but the atmosphere was definitely gay. 

In the distance, somewhere near the middle of the field, he could see a tall pole surrounded by bright, fluttering ribbons. Adjusting the hat that was resting precariously on his brow--the wind kept catching the large ostrich feather and threatening to pull it off--he wound his way through the chattering crowds. As he neared, he realized it was a group of female students--and a couple of the males, dressed as court jesters and obviously drunk off their feet--winding ribbons about in something apparently meant to be a complicated dance.

In the center of it all, tightly bound to the pole by said ribbons, was his errant lab assistant. 

"Cutter! You made it!" he exclaimed, in a tone that was much more jovial and less reserved than Nick was used to. Selfconsciously, Nick adjusted his hat, collar, and the trousers that he was sure he was wearing too high and too tight. The costume shop lady had assured him the outfit was historically accurate, but the way the trousers clung to his legs and waist, he wasn't sure how men of the period would have reproduced if they spent all their time in such attire. 

Stephen unwound himself from the ribbons, accepting kisses on the cheek from the giggling maidens, and made his way over to Nick, whose jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight of his lab assistant. Only decorum kept him from sputtering out something like, "You. Me. Office. Now." 

Stephen was dressed in a light, loose shirt that clung to his muscles in all the right ways and was opened just enough to see the sparse curls of dark hair at the base of his throat. His goatee was immaculately trimmed, accenting the lines of his face. His trousers, like Nick's, were high and tight, but rather than looking awkward, they just drew attention to the well defined muscles in his thighs and calves--and, Nick supposed, his ass, if he would just turn around. 

A cape bedecked the outfit, finishing it off nicely with a great deal of style and panache, but to Professor Nick Cutter, it wasn't the most eye-catching piece of the costume, though it was likely meant to be. Instead, his eye was drawn to the codpiece that Stephen was wearing--on the outside of his trousers? Was that where it was supposed to be? 

He swallowed, hard, as Stephen grinned at him with that debonair smirk, knowing full well the effect his costume had. He gave a flippant toss of his hair, which he'd been wearing a little longer lately, and winked in Nick's direction. 

"Enjoying the fair?" he asked.

Nick swallowed again, cursing the too-tight trousers--they showed everything!--and thanking all the gods for the cape that he could drape over one shoulder to hide his obvious opinion of Stephen's outfit. His eyes kept being drawn back to that codpiece. 

"It's enjoyable enough," he finally managed, dragging his eyes back up to Stephen's and holding his gaze. "But I can't wait to get home and out of these clothes."

The double meaning wasn't lost on his aide, and the smile widened. Stephen gave a flourishing bow, sweeping his cape out to the side. "Til then," he murmured, and swept away through the throngs. 

Nick made a mental note to ensure that Stephen had bought, not rented, that costume, and sought out the nearest refreshment stand to cool down with a tall lemonade.


End file.
